Sueño
by CharlyKaa
Summary: La vida se le iba soñando, escapando a ese pequeño trozo de paraiso que era el Reino de los Gatos de la monotonía de su vida diaria, de su soledad en la falta de una cierta joven de nombre "primavera" y de la falta de fé de los humanos. Oh, si sólo los sueños se volviesen realidad... BaronxHaru


Bueno... otro nuevo oneshot para enriquecer un poco esta sección XD. Espero que lo disfruten y antes de que lo olvide, tengo algunas notas:

Muchas gracias a todos (as) mis reviewers. Es algo que me vuelve muy feliz, el saber que alguien disfruta mi trabajo. Especialmente a una chica llamada "cecilia" (lo siento, pero como tu review es anónimo, no tengo otra forma de contactarte), si alguna vez haces el dibujo que mencionaste, sería un honor poder verlo, por favor.

Como siempre, el fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que disfrutan mi trabajo.

Cuidado con el poquitin de drama casi al final del fic. Y como siempre, no duden en señalar cualquier error que detecten.

Y el "Regreso del gato" o "Neko no Ongaeshi" no es mío, sino propiedad de Ghibli. Tampoco la canción "Digital love" lo es. Esa es del grupo Daft Punk y aparece en la película Interstella 5555. Veanla alguna vez. Superdramática pero muy linda.

* * *

**Sueño**

El sueño era siempre el mismo. Chocar contra el agua, sintiendo casi desagradablemente la humedad mojando su pelo y pegando su ropa contra su cuerpo, pero la sensación duraba menos de un segundo, cuando se encontraba de pronto sobre un prado cubierto por una mezcla de pasto, colas de gato e hierba gatera. Casi siempre aterrizaba de pie, aunque un par de veces, y aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo, incluso en sueños, había caído en cuatro patas, totalmente como un felino.

Las primeras veces había corrido al auxilio de la joven, pensando que se encontraba nuevamente en la misma situación en la que había conocido a la chica, pero al verse tantas veces sumergido en la misma historia, una vez tras otra, había aprendido al fin a no temer por su seguridad. Era sólo un sueño y el siempre despertaba de él. Después, en veces posteriores, incluso se dejaba ir a si mismo, huyendo en sueños de su rutina diaria de ayudar a otros a ayudarse a si mismos. Era algo que disfrutaba hacer, aunque las circunstancias alrededor de cada caso no eran siempre las mismas, o las ideales. Y últimamente incluso ese placer había desaparecido, hundido en su rutina de despertar y hacer té para beberlo después mientras esperaba a que la noche terminara y volver a dormir.

Muy poca gente creía en la magia ahora.

Caminar entre el pasto, con los ojos a veces cerrados, sintiendo entre sus dedos desnudos cada hoja de pasto, cada rama de las colas de gato y la hierba gatera, los pequeños pelos. Inhalando el aroma un tanto amargo de la nébeda y la dulce humedad del interior de las venas de las briznas de hierba que se movían suavemente con el viento. Una sola vez se había dejado caer de espaldas para mirar el cielo azul, ligeramente decorado por unas cuantas nubes que en lugar de presagiar lluvia hablaban del agradable calor que rodeaba todas las cosas. La textura de la tierra caliente bajo su cuerpo lo habían hecho pensar en esa única ocasión en el cálido cuerpo de _ mientras él estaba sentado en su hombro, descendiendo por el camino de cuervos hacia el techo de la escuela.

Y no lo había vuelto a hacer al notar que en sueños olvidaba su nombre.

"Haru Yoshioka" decía el archivo de la Oficina de Asuntos del Gato, en el caso 742, el correspondiente a su abducción al Reino de los Gatos. Haru Yoshioka, una joven con ojos cálidos y tantas palabras amables escondidas detrás de sus labios como las de una madre amorosa.

Pero en esta ocasión no corrió en su ayuda. Caminó despacio, sintiendo que en cada paso se acercaba más a un futuro incierto que lo llenaba de ansiedad. Y de deseo.

Su paso, decidido y firme lo llevó del lago al palacio del Rey de los Gatos, caminando por una vereda de tierra pisada, presumiblemente grabada más por el uso que por el trazo firme de una pata adiestrada.

En su sueño, igual que en su memoria, nadie lo notaba mientras se acercaba a la puerta trasera, o más bien de servicio, del palacio. Pero siempre estaba allí uno de los asistentes del rey, un gato de color café claro con las orejas de un tono un tanto más oscuro y mejillas sonrojadas que lo esperaba, con una sonrisa astuta en el rostro, para llevarlo a donde estaba el resto de los encargados del entretenimiento. Los artistas entre los que él se mezclaría para salvar a _.

El traje estaba siempre allí, colgado de un clavo en la pared, negro con los puños blancos, la capa y el sombrero azules. Las botas y la máscara de acero tampoco faltaban en cada repetición del sueño. En su memoria recordaba haber estado nervioso mientras revisaba cada traje cuidadosamente, buscando uno que le quedara, y además recordaba haber estado lo que a él le pareció mucho tiempo tratando que el traje pasara por encima del suyo puesto, para poder escapar rápidamente con su propio atuendo. Había agregado la máscara después, para que _ no lo reconociera enseguida y lo delatara accidentalmente.

Pero en esta ocasión no necesito dar una vuelta innecesaria para entrar por detrás del palacio. El gato de todas las ocasiones se encontraba esperándolo en la puerta delantera, justo en medio de dos gatos musculosos que sostenían las espadas de su oficio de guardias de forma rara debido a su falta de pulgares oponibles.

-Por aqui, señor Von Gikkingen, si me permite- el gato dijo en su voz ligeramente nasal que el Barón recordaba de su memoria de la vida real y cada una de las memorias del sueño y él asintió, tomando ligeramente el ala de su sombrero de copa entre su pulgar e índice en asentimiento.

No encontró a gato o humana alguno en su paseo por los intrincados corredores del palacio. Y el asistente no dijo una sola palabra más mientras caminaban.

Al fin, después de minutos que parecieron horas, ambos llegaron a una habitación en particular, donde, tras descorrer la cortina, Natoru señaló la cama, una cama matrimonial con dosel, donde descansaba el mismo traje de sus sueños anteriores.

-Su cambio de ropa ya está listo. Se le espera en el salón de baile para asistir a la fiesta- dijo el asistente antes de tratar de escapar lo más rápido que pudiese.

-¿Fiesta en honor a qué?- preguntó por primera vez desde que había llegado al Reino de los Gatos y Natoru simplemente sonrió, la misma sonrisa astuta de todos sus sueños.

-A la coronación como Reina de la Princesa Stella del Reino de los Gatos- Natoru contestó antes de soltarse del agarre de la creación y huir del lugar.

Baron sabía que no le estaban diciendo toda la verdad, pero encogió los hombros, recordando que estaba perdido en su sueño y que, con un poco de suerte, su subconsciente pronto le aclararía aquella nueva trama que había planeado.

Se cambió rápidamente de atuendo, descartando su ropa de costumbre como lo había hecho todas las veces desde que se había dado cuenta de que aquello no era más que un sueño.

Un sueño, y nada más, pensó en una línea depresiva antes de seguir adelante.

Un sueño en el que volvería a ver a _ cuando no podía verla en la vida real.

Se puso la máscara al final, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento nacer de la punta de sus dedos hasta su mismo corazón que no latía, despertando algo en él. Algo que no notó mientras caminaba, sabiendo instintivamente que se acercaba al salón de baile. Cruzó pasillos, salas, arcos y un jardín interior, pero al fin consiguió llegar a una de las cortinas que lo separaban de la música.

Al abrirse paso a través de la cortina, no pudo evitar el recuerdo de la primera vez que había estado en ese lugar.

En su memoria y en sus sueños, él salía junto a los demás artistas y observaba con un cierto grado de entretenimiento los actos que llevaban a cabo. En su memoria lo hacía sin darse cuenta realmente, preocupado como estaba por las lágrimas que veía caer por las mejillas recubiertas de pelo color tostado de _. Esperando su oportunidad para ser aquel que pudiera consolarla.

En sus sueños tenía tiempo de disfrutar los actos, incluso aquellos que no había visto la primera vez, la real, mientras el Rey Lune y la Reina Yuki aplaudían, _ a menudo acompañándolos en su entusiasmo.

Baron nunca volvió a ver al Rey Gato, Noctus, se había enterado después que se llamaba, tras esa primera vez en su memoria. _ siempre lucía hermosa, siempre radiante y siempre decía que sí a su propuesta de bailar, actividad en la que ambos se perdían el uno en el otro, compartiendo el amor que sentían por el otro en sus miradas.

El sueño siempre terminaba cuando él trataba de hablar con ella, de preguntarle qué estaba pasando en su vida, tratando de generar en medio de ese sueño la ilusión de que era verdad, pero sus intentos siempre terminaban con él regresando a su cuerpo al caer la tarde.

En el sueño que ocurría en ese instante, sin embargo, el salón de baile no estaba solo, sino lleno casi hasta desbordarse por las puertas de gatos que giraban en círculos, bailando en patas de otros gatos, usando suntuosos vestidos multicolores y exquisitos trajes de terciopelo. A _ al principio no pudo encontrarla en ningún lado.

Caminó pegado a la pared, buscando por entre los gatos a la joven que había robado su corazón inmortal con tan sólo una mirada, pero ella no estaba entre los gatos. Una cortina se abrió del otro lado del salón, revelando a una joven gata de pelo color nougat entrando tímidamente al salón, luciendo un vestido blanco con bordados en plata y perlas que casi parecía fuera de lugar en el remolino multicolor que los rodeaba. Su cabello, mucho más largo de lo que el recordaba se encontraba levantado en rizos elegantes, sostenidos con largas cuerdas de perlas trenzadas entre las hebras. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes blancos, inmaculados y su rostro oculto detrás de una máscara blanca con la vaga forma de una mariposa.

Sonriendo, silenciosamente, él se acercó a ella, tejiendo su camino entre los gatos que se atravesaban en su camino y sintiendo su corazón romperse bajo la mirada perdida y triste de la joven. Pero el dolor haría más dulce el encuentro, él sabía, tejiendo la historia de un corto romance alrededor de ellos, que durara una canción, cuando al fin pudo acercarse a ella, una sola pareja separándolos a uno del otro.

_Last night, I had a dream about you._

_In this dream I'm dancing right beside you,_

_and it looked like everyone was having fun,_

_the kind of feeling I've waited so long._

**Anoche tuve un sueño acerca de ti.**

**En este sueño, yo estoy bailando a tu lado,**

**y parecía que todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo,**

**el tipo de sentimiento que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo**

Las notas conocidas de una canción que habían bailado más veces de las que él podía recordar comenzaron a volar en el aire, llamando a los felinos de nuevo a la pista de baile para comenzar los giros y las risas.

Ella suspiró, pensando, tal vez, que él no vendría y Baron aprovecho el momento en el que su mirada estaba fija en la cortina al otro lado del salón para acercar su mano enguantada a la suya y tomarla suavemente, rodeándola con sus dedos.

La cabeza de _ giró de improviso, y la joven clavó sus ojos en los de él, brillando como todas las estrellas del cielo nocturno al mismo tiempo.

-Baron...- su nombre escapó de entre los labios de la joven, causando que una pequeña lágrima de felicidad rodara por el rostro de la chica. El la secó suavemente con el pulgar de su mano libre, permitiendo que su mano durara un poco más de tiempo en contacto con su rostro, simplemente disfrutando la compañía.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- preguntó en un susurro, acercando su boca a la delicada oreja de la joven, moviendo a propósito con su aliento los vellos casi blancos que cubrían la parte interior. Ella nunca dejó ir su mano, y con los ojos cerrados, asintió.

El baile siempre era distinto. En su memoria no era más que una forma de cubrir su salida, un mero pretexto para escapar y para tenerla segura cerca de él. En su memoria ella había sido nerviosa y torpe, temerosa de cometer un error, pero más tierna por ello y él, con paciencia que no debía haber tenido, tomando en cuenta la falta de tiempo que en aquel momento aún no habían descubierto, él le enseñó a bailar.

En sus sueños, al principio ella había bailado perfectamente bajo sus dedos, un tanto rígidamente, casi de forma automática, pero al final ambos se habían permitido bailar más lento, su cabeza descansando sobre su pecho, tal vez intentando escuchar el latido de un corazón que no estaba allí.

Y ahora... ahora ella giraba debajo de sus dedos, riendo libremente con esa voz de campana de plata que el tanto amaba. La llevaba de una pose a la otra, bajando casi hasta el suelo, sus narices rozando ligeramente por segundos. Levantándola en el aire, ligera como pluma, haciendo su falda ondear suavemente en el viento que levantaba su movimiento. Vals tras vals, bailando juntos debajo de un techo decorado por estrellas falsas.

Eran sólo ellos dos en su mundo privado.

_Don't stop, come a little closer_

_as we jam, the rythm gets stronger._

_There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun._

_We were dancing all night long_

**No te detengas, acércate un poco más**

**mientras nos acercamos, el ritmo se vuelve más fuerte.**

**No hay nada malo con un poco, poquito de diversión.**

**Estuvimos bailando toda la noche **

Al final la joven, que no era inmortal como él, se cansó del baile, pero no de su presencia y a su abrazo. Sus manos se encontraban aún en la posición de baile en la que habían estado capturadas casi toda la fiesta y él dejó ir la posición de sus manos, titubeando ligeramente al rodear la cintura de la joven con sus brazos.

Ella no vio problema en repetir la misma acción, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, una cabeza más baja que él, sus ojos destelleando en código morse una y otra vez el mismo mensaje: "Te amo"

Un mensaje que él esperaba ella pudiera leer en la respuesta de sus ojos, verdes y líquidos.

_The time is right to put my arms around you_

_You're feeling right, you wrap your arms around too..._

**El tiempo es el correcto para rodearte con mis brazos**

**Y tú lo sientes correcto, me rodeas con tus brazos también...**

Recargó la cabeza en su pecho, dejando ir sus ojos para cerrarlos y concentrar su oído en los sonidos provenientes de su tórax.

Baron se preparó para el fin del sueño.

En su memoria, el corto espacio en el que podían estar juntos terminó así, con un corto intercambio de palabras interrumpido por el rey.

En sus sueños siempre despertaba allí, cuando él trataba de volver remotamente real el sueño, tratando de engañar al destino con una semblanza de normalidad en su vida.

_But suddenly I feel the shining sun,_

_before I knew it this dream was all gone_

**Pero de improviso siento el sol brillando**

**y antes de que lo supiera el sueño se había ido del todo**

-Escucho tu corazón...- murmuró ella, diciendo por fin algo más que lo acostumbrado, causando que Baron se detuviera de improviso, sin saber exactamente que hacer.

-Mi corazón no late- aseguró él, no sabiendo que más decir ante la nueva situación, en la que ella podía pronunciar palabras que antes no podía, encadenada como estaba al sueño inmóvil al que pertenecía. Sus ojos, por única ocasión, no brillaban angustiados, sino esperanzados, mientras tomaba una de las manos que rodeaban su cintura para llevarla al pecho de Baron, de tal forma que él sintiera lo mismo que ella escuchaba.

Y cierto, como el aleteo suave de una mariposa, allí donde antes no había habido nada, ahora latía un corazón. Ni tan lento como uno humano, ni tan veloz como uno felino. Un latido como sería el de un ser intermedio.

-Late- dijo él suavemente, asombrado por el simple hecho mientras veía con un amor aún más profundo a la joven, que sin duda alguna, había sido la causante de ese milagro.

-Late- repitió ella, más por la necesidad de decir algo que porque realmente pensara que fuera necesario decirlo. Ambos rieron como colegiales, risas discretas y casi escondidas, como un secreto compartido.

_ tomó la mano de Baron y lo guió a medias caminando y a medias bailando hasta un balcón, desde donde ambos podían ver el largo mar verde y azul de los prados del Reino de los Gatos y el cielo ahora sin nubes.

-Baron... ¿me recuerdas?- preguntó ella de improviso, nunca dejando ir la visión de ese pequeño paraíso ideal para los felinos.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarte?- preguntó él a su vez, viéndola directamente aún cuando ella no regresara su mirada.

-Mi nombre...- susurró ella, logrando que él recordara el hecho de que siempre olvidaba el nombre de la joven en cuanto comenzaba el sueño.

-Su nombre.- una voz dijo detrás de ellos, consiguiendo que ambos voltearan rápidamente para ver la fuente.

Lune, anteriormente un gato apenas en la edad adulta, se veía casi maduro, pero la profundidad de sus ojos delataba su verdadera edad, aún oculta detrás del hechizo del tiempo que regía el reino. Yuki estaba apenas detrás de él, hermosa como ambos la recordaban.

-Su nombre- siguió Lune -lo olvidaste para dejar ir el pasado. Nadie puede vivir en sueños, ni siquiera las Creaciones.-

-Barón... los sueños que has estado teniendo todos estos años han sido un regalo que hemos entregado a ambos por todos los favores que han hecho por los miembros de este reino, pero aún así, no hemos podido pagar la pesada deuda que tenemos con ambos.-

-Lune, usted no...- comenzó Baron, pero Lune levantó una de sus patas delanteras para detener el alegato. _ seguía en silencio.

_Oh, I don't know what to do,_

_about this dream and you._

_I wish this dream comes true_

**Oh, no sé lo que hacer,**

**sobre este sueño y sobre ti.**

**Desearía que este sueño se volviera real.**

-Haru murió esta tarde, de un paro cardíaco, a la edad de ochenta años- Lune dejó caer la información de improviso, casi causando que el ahora latiente corazón de Baron se detuviera.

-Viví una vida larga y fructífera- dijo Haru, tal vez tratando de consolar a la Creación por su muerte, pero él no podía entender la crueldad del acto.

-Entonces... ¿este es el último sueño?- preguntó él, susurrando dolorosamente, los trozos de su vida cayendo alrededor suyo.

-Barón... ¿recuerda como funciona la magia de este reino?- preguntó Yuki a la creación, sacándolo de tristes cavilaciones.

Y el recordó aquella primera visita, la memoria de la joven, cuya mascota había sido arrebatada de su vida por el descuido o la crueldad de un automovilista. La razón por la que ella no podía abandonar el reino. La verdad sobre ellos...

Sus ojos brillaron de esperanza.

-Las Creaciones también tienen un alma, y Haru ha aceptado quedarse aquí, para siempre.- Lune dijo lentamente.

_Oh, I don't know what to do,_

_about this dream and you._

_We'll make this dream come true_

**Oh, no sé lo que hacer**

**sobre este sueño y sobre ti.**

**Haremos que este sueño se vuelva realidad**

-Y yo me quedaré con ella- él aseguró, viendo a la joven a los ojos para que ella no pudiera dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras.

-¿Está seguro?- preguntó Lune -Una vez que acepte no podrá volver a su cuerpo. Será como si hubiera muerto.-

Baron lo sabía. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que, día tras día, llevaban su alma de vuelta al Reino de los Gatos. Pero le quedaba una sola pregunta.

-¿Por qué sin mi cuerpo?-

-Para que seamos iguales, sin que el tiempo o la incredulidad te desgaste- contestó Haru, estrellas en sus ojos.

Las mismas que se encontraban en los ojos de Baron.

_Why don't you play the game ?_

**¿Por qué no juegas el juego?**

-Quiero estar contigo para siempre, signifique lo que signifique- aseguró él, removiendo la máscara de su rostro.

-Deseo lo mismo- susurró ella, mientras sus labios se acercaban, lenta y casi dolorosamente hasta un beso.

_Why don't you play the game ?_

**¿Por qué no juegas el juego?**

* * *

-Mami, ¿está bien que lo dejemos aquí?- preguntó la niña, que ahora que comenzaba a entender los fundamentos de su vida espiritual, estaba un poco preocupada por la falta de respeto que poner un muñeco, por más hermoso que fuera, en la tumba de su querida "tía", podía representar.

-Si, Haru- la voz de una mujer aseguró a la pequeña alrededor de un suspiro.

-Ella siempre estaba hablando de ese muñeco. Estoy segura de que ella lo extraña- una voz, también femenina, contestó. Pero esa voz sonaba cansada y concordaba con el cuerpo de la mujer, doblada por la edad, que conservaba el brillo de sus ojos claros, el rosado de sus mejillas y el castaño claro de su cabello.

-Okay, abuelita Hiromi- dijo al fin la niña, colocando el muñeco de madera con forma de gato-hombre, en un traje color gris claro, para después correr a los brazos de su madre.

-Te esperamos en el auto, mamá- la mujer más joven dijo, tomando de la mano a su hija mientras la anciana colocaba una vara de incienso en el lugar correcto y oraba por el descanso y la protección de su mejor amiga.

-¿Fue por él, no es cierto?- preguntó ella cuando terminó sus oraciones, acariciando levemente el muñeco de madera -¿fue por él que decidiste estar sola siempre?- preguntó al viento y cerró los ojos mientras una imagen pasó frente a sus ojos.

Era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, pero tenía facciones de gato y estaba tomada del brazo del muñeco, luciendo un hermoso vestido de novia de estilo occidental. Sintió su corazón inflamarse de felicidad por su amiga, sabiendo que en ese momento estaban compartiendo un corazón.

-Oh, Haru!- Hiromi susurró, algunas lágrimas de felicidad rodando entre las arrugas de su rostro mientras caminaba de vuelta al automóvil de la familia de su hija mayor que la esperaban.

* * *

Muy bien. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta la próxima!


End file.
